60 Seconds
by sunflawless
Summary: "Bisakah kau memberikanku 60 detik saja untuk mengatakan semuanya!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dan menundukkan kepalanya. "E-enam puluh detik...". An EXO fanfiction—Suho-Baekhyun. Drabble. Angst.


.

Dua anak Adam yang mengenakan seragam SM High School saling bercanda di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya, hanya seorang _namja_ berwajah manislah yang sejak tadi berbicara. Sementara yang satunya lagi hanya diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu—mengabaikan semua ocehan tidak penting temannya sejak kecil itu. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Kita ke _game center_ ya, Su—"

_Tap_

Langkah pemuda yang sejak tadi diam terhenti, membuat _namja_ yang sejak tadi mengoceh dan berjalan satu langkah di depannya refleks ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?" _Namja_ itu berbalik, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil membesarkan bola matanya, seakan matanya ikut bertanya 'ada-apa' kepada temannya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"...eh?"

_Namja_ bertubuh kecil itu terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati permen kesukaannya. Ia syok—sangatsangat syok—akan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak hanya karena dua kata itu. Dua kata, tapi punya sejuta arti. Ya, benar. Jutaan arti.

Byun Baekhyun—_namja_ yang menerima pernyataan itu—menundukkan kepalanya, tidak kuat menatap tatapan mata seorang Kim Junmyeon, atau yang akrabnya dipanggil Suho. Raut wajahnya yang tadi ceria karena Suho tadi ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat yang Baekhyun suka langsung berubah jadi terkejut.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

.

Ahn Ah-ra presents

A Suho-Baekhyun fanfiction

.

60 Seconds

.

Warning: Sad-end/pendek/typo/GA-JE/dll.

.

.

.

"...M-maaf...!" Baekhyun langsung menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. Ia menutup matanya, karena merasa dengan menutup mata, ia bisa menolak pernyataan cinta dari Suho, sahabatnya sejak kecil. "A-aku ... aku tidak bisa..."

"Baek—"

"M-maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tida—"

_Grep_

Suho langsung menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun, memaksa _namja_ itu berdiri dan memaksanya melakukan kontak mata secara langsung. "Baek dengarkan aku!"

_Deg_

Baekhyun terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak pernah dibentak seperti itu oleh Suho sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat wajah Suho yang seserius itu sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa setakut ini dengan Suho sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan matanya memanas saat dimarahi—bahkan sekasar apapun itu—sebelumnya. Tidak pernah.

Baru sekarang.

Di saat temannya sejak masih bayi itu mengatakan satu hal fatal yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka dalam sekejap.

"S-Suho..." _Namja_ bermarga Byun itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Ia benar-benar takut. Terlalu takut. "Kumohon hentikan. Aku sudah jadi milik Chanye—"

"Baek dengarkan aku!"

"Kau juga jangan keras kepala, Suho! Aku sudah jadi milik Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap nanar _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya. Ia berusaha melawannya dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki saat itu. "Park Chanyeol adalah kekasihku, dan aku hanya mencintainya—"

"Aku bilang diam, Byun Baekhyun!"

_Deg_

Satu kalimat penuh amarah kembali terlontar dari mulut seorang Kim Junmyeon yang terkenal akan keramahannya yang luar biasa. Dan Baekhyun ... Baekhyun yang sudah merasa posisinya akan semakin terpuruk kalau tetap memaksakan untuk bicara akhirnya diam membatu.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku 60 detik saja untuk mengatakan semuanya?!"

Empat kalimat penuh amarah lagi-lagi terlontar dari mulut Kim Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dan menundukkan kepalanya. "E-enam puluh detik..." Baekhyun bergumam, namun _namja_ bermarga Kim itu tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"...Baek..." Suho menghela napas, suaranya melembut. "Baek, lihat aku." Kedua tangan Suho perlahan mengangkat kepala Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya, mempertemukan sepasang mata milik Baekhyun dan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat milik Suho. "Aku, menyukaimu. Aku—"

"Suho kumohon—"

"Dan aku!" Suho mempererat cengkramannya pada kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku ... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMP, Baek..."

"Suho..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar sebuah kenyataan bahwa Suho sudah menyukainya sejak SMP. Sudah sejak SMP, dan itu berarti ... Suho sudah menyimpan semua perasaannya itu selama lima tahun...?

30 detik.

"Sejak SMP, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku malah dengan bodohnya memendam perasaanku begitu saja sampai SMA. Membiarkan kau menjadi milik Chanyeol..." Suho menundukkan kepalanya. "...dan menjadi Si Pengecut yang memendam perasaannya selama satu setengah tahun..."

Cukup.

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi.

Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"S-Suho..." Baekhyun mulai menangis. "Kau bukan pengecut, bukan Suho. Kau temanku, sahabatku...," ucapnya, tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Suho hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Aku pengecut, Baek," sangkal Suho. "Buktinya, aku bahkan baru jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri di saat aku akan pindah..."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "P-pindah?!"

50 detik.

Suho mengangguk pelan. Ia melepas tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di balik saku celananya. Kemudian, teman masa kecil Baekhyun itu berjalan agak cepat menjauhi Baekhyun tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Delapan.

_Tap_

Langkah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

Tujuh.

Suho menyeringai tipis. Membalikkan kepalanya, melihat Baekhyun yang masih saja syok dengan segala perbuatannya tadi.

Enam.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun."

Lima.

"Setelah ini..." Suho mengancungkan jari ibunya. "...aku akan mencoba merelakanmu menjadi miliknya Yeol."

Empat.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Suho, kenapa harus pindah—"

Tiga.

"Jadi!" Suho memasang wajah—sok—ceria. Ia membalik tubuhnya, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Dua.

"Jangan lupa jangan kesehatan—"

Baekhyun berlari mendekati Suho, ingin menghentikan semua perkataan yang membuat matanya semakin panas—ingin mengeluarkan airmata lagi.

Satu.

"Selamat tinggal, Byun Baekhyun!"

Suho memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Lalu berlari di lorong sekolah. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berlari di belakangnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang menangis. Menangis karena dirinya.

"Suho..."

...Dan setelah kepergian Suho hari itu, Baekhyun akhirnya menangis sekencang-kencangnya di lorong sekolah itu. Tidak mempedulikan volume tangisannya yang sangat keras.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: OH NO KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BISA KEPIKIRAN BIKIN CRACK SUHO-BAEKHYUN!? *pingsan* Mana lagi gaje banget ya ceritanya ;A; Argh, ini faktor gara-gara baca ff lama di fandom sebelah! *acak rambut* _feel_-nya dapet gak sih? (Saya belum sempet ngedit—_re-read_ lagi soalnya) ;; Enggak ya? T_T

_Well_, _last word, mind to gimme review—__flame or concirt? x) thankyou!_

_._

_Ahn Ah-ra — 2013.07.19 . 02:04 WIB  
_


End file.
